RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33. ---- Cinderblaze spotted a mouse and was about to catch it when pain took over her belly "ow" she shrieked Creekfrost glanced at Cinderblaze with a worried look. "I think you should see Vinefur." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��'''''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��~]] 00:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) He is mostly ginger, but part black and cream) "No, you didn't, but why are you in our territory?" asked Autumnpaw. "We are?" Dazzleheart asked baffled, she was alone, as Creekdew and Swiftbird had went down another tunnel. "I thought... my friend said he dug these." now that Dazzleheart thought about it, it sounded really dumb that one cat could dig all of this. "I'm so, so, sorry!" she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine " Cinderblaze wheezed "really " she says ignoring the pain Creekfrost shook his head slightly. "I don't believe you, your going to see Vinefur, it's getting in the way of your duties." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream paced around camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, my Clan dug these..." Autumnpaw mewed. Fallowflight nodded. "Seriously I'm fine " Cinderblaze wheezed through the pain "Oh..." Dazzleheart mewled quietly. Swiftbird sprang into the tunnel and glared at the CaveClan cats. "What are you doing here?" she snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "What do you mean? Our Clan dug these tunnels and this is our territory!" Fallowflight meowed. "Oh really? I don't smell CaveClan here, get out of here!" Swiftbird hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Ya know... It rains. Our scent could have washed away! And if you don't smell CaveClan, we're right here." Autumnpaw meowed. "Get out of here before I slash your face off, buddy!" Swiftbird snarled in Autumnpaw's face. Dazzleheart looked shocked at Swiftbird. "But Swiftbird, we could just walk away, it's theirs an -" Swiftbird cut her off with her tail lifted. Rockfoot pushed his way in front of the cats and glared at Swiftbird. "We worked for this, we're not giving it up because you said so." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm gonna get help!" Autumnpaw whispered to Fallowflight. She nodded. Autumnpaw slowly stalked out. "I don't need to see Vinefur " Cinderblaze says pain coming again Anglerpaw saw Autumnpaw and followed him. "Please Swiftbird, they just want us to go, we can easily do this!" Dazzleheart pleaded with her older Clanmate. Swiftbird lashed her tail. "No way!" she hissed and lept at Rockfoot and dug her teeth, lightning fast into his neck fur. --- Creekfrost hissed. "Then I guess I can drag you..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight didn't fight Dazzleheart, as she agreed with the she-cat.. Dazzleheart froze in fright at the fighting. "Stop..." he mewed was barley more then a whisper. Rockfoot and Swiftbird crashed to the ground with teeth and claws. Jaegerpaw suddenly sprang over and bit Swiftbird's ear, giving her a deep rip. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "N-ow I felt kicking again in my belly " Cinderblaze wheezed Creekfrost cocked his head with one ear perked and the other down. "Kicking? are you excpting kits?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Please stop." she meowed. "I don't know The kicking has been going on for a moon " Cinderblaze says Creekfrost let his head lean back to normal. "I think you should check with Vinefur to be sure, you don't want to hurt them if you are." --- "Never!" Swiftbird hissed and crawled out from underneath Jaegerpaw and Rockfoot and flew at Fallowflight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:26, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Stop this!" She lashed out her legs and kicked the cat. "I don't wanna fight. But I will defend." Cinderblaze nodded Swiftbird lept at her throat, but Rockfoot tugged her tail, and she just missed Fallowflight's neck fur. Dazzleheart blinked, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and blurred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I don't wanna fight!" Fallowflight kicked a rock. "Too bad!" Swiftbird hissed and tried to attack again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Well then..." Fallowflight quickly leapt back. Cinderblaze felt more pain " this is not looking good " Swiftbird hissed in anger. --- Creekfrost began to head to camp. "You should go as soon as you can." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:37, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not fighting." "Then I guess you'll be an easy kill," Swiftbird growled as she, once again, flew on top of Fallowflight but this time, she stood her ground too heavily to be moved. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Anyways, I said fight not defend." She raked her belly. Swiftbird yelled with pain and hit Fallowflight in the jaw. Dazzleheart backed away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Yes hurry " Cinderblaze says She hit her jaw back. Swiftbird flew off Fallowflight and dashed through the tunnel away from the CaveClan cats. Dazzleheart stood awkwardly watching them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I would think there coming if they were kits " Cinderblaze says "Sorry if I hurt her," Runningstrike turned, and padded away from the Caln. He would look for Oilpaw, no matter what. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 05:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost led Cinderblaze into camp and stopped by the medicine den. "I'll stop here." --- Swiftbird dashed through the forest and flew into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 12:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Swiftbird! What happened?!" Silverrain cried. Cinderblaze nodded "Vinefur" she calls "Now what?" Vinefur yapped and came to Cinderblaze. ---- "CaveClan is in the tunnels!" Swiftbird hissed to the cats that gathered around her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "I've been having terrible pains in my belly like someone is kicking me " Cinderblaze said Sunpaw narrowed her eyes darkly. CaveClan? Where they coming for her? She highly doubted it, and today, she would slaughter her siblings and mother if she saw them.---- Lilyflower raised her head, suddenly growing extremely worried. She had a feeling, a very bad feeling....'Silverstar' 19:23, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur let out a pissy sigh. "Anything else? can I feel your belly?" he asked. ''Jeez, how many she-cats are having kits this year? ---- Stormstar perked his ears. What do I do? ''he asked himself worriedly. He really didn't want to fight another Clan all that bad when just early it had been so nice. Stormstar nodded. "Okay.... Swiftbird, Sunpaw, Morningpaw, Duskpaw, Creekdew, Silverrain, and Pumpkinfrost, you go to the tunnels...." he meowed, hoping that wasn't ''two many ''warriors. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Duskpaw pricked his ears, but his gaze drifted to Morningpaw. Was his brother really able to fight in a true battle? Ever since their little skirmish, he highly doubted that he'd survive as a warrior, however, anyone who picked on him would be beaten to a pulp by Duskpaw. Picking on Morningpaw was ''his job.---- Pumpkinfrost nodded, while Sunpaw grinned. This was her perfect chance...Silverstar 19:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Sure " Cinderblaze said Stormstar glanced at Lilyflower. "I'm going with them," he mewed. --- Morningpaw casted his brother a glare. His eyes drew away. P''lease, please, please don't let my blindness get in the way again. ''---- Swiftbird's eyes shone with hunger for the battle. There hasn't been one in ages... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower's eyes grew round with worry. "B-But, Stormstar...!-" She stopped herself, lowering her head in sadness. "Just please, please stay safe, for me and our children..."---- Duskpaw narrowed his eyes at his brother, giving him a small shove with his broad shoulders. "Le'ts go show those shrimps the real power of Wolfstar's bloodline."Silverstar 19:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw nodded, flexing his claws. --- "I promise I'll be fine," Stormstar mewed and touched his tail on the gray and white mollies shoulder. He turned away and began to lead the cats out of camp to the tunnels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Why do I feel these pains " Cinderblaze asks Lilyflower watched her mate leave, sitting their like a lost little puppy.---- Duskpaw pricked his ears, racing after Stormstar, Sunpaw darting ahead of the dark tabby apprentice.'Silverstar' 19:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw dashed up to the front, fur lifted in excitement. --- Vinefur ran his paw along Cinderblaze's belly. (Is she having the kitlings now?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:49, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) Cinderblaze felt more pain "Your having kits, now," Vinefur growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:16, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Really " Cinderblaze asks (I might just take Nightkit for my own ) "Come on then! Let's go!" Silverrain yowled. "May I go?" Scorchclaw asked. ~Spots Stormstar nodded at Scorchclaw. "Come on then," he mewed and they stopped at the tunnels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:15, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Come on." Scorchclaw meowed. Dazzleheart stood frozen in the tunnels, she heard foot steps and a bounch of CaveClan cats popped out from a tunnel. She tensed as one of them was Firepoppy, from what she heard, Firepoppy would fight to the death and be a savage one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Like right now " Cinderblaze asks ~Shore "Yes," Vinefur mewed, handing her a stick. Firepoppy snarled at Dazzleheart and pinned her to the ground. "Get. Out. Off. Our. Tunnels." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw sniffed the air again. ''I smell Sunkit. Dazzleheart squirmed under Firepoppy's surprisingly heavy paws, just then, at the other end of the tunnels, RockClan cats appeared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight watched as RockClan cats filled the tunnels. "Get out of here!" Stormstar hissed above the growls. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw growled. ''She didn't. But she did. Sunkit joined RockClan. "These are our tunnels!" Firepoppy screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Soon Cinderblaze had three kits Autumnpaw snarled. "You may move yourself and your goblins to the nursery," Vinefur mewed. --- "CaveClan, attack!" Firepoppy snarled and flew off Dazzleheart and leaped at Morningpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw looked for his sister to jump on. "Hey Ioheart " Cinderblaze said walking into the nursery the kits on her back Creekdew attacked Firepoopy, and hed her to the ground. "I dug those tunnels!" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze named the she kit Snowkit the black tom Nightkit and the other tom she called Badgerkit Creekdew hissed, loudly. Then stopped. "You were on the quest with my dad, right?" 02:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind was jumping happily Pinekit peeked out of camp. "Why are those cats fighting, mommy? What's going on?" She asked. 03:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind looked at Everyone and yelled "Cinderblaze had Kits " Pinekit was scared, she hated seeing blood. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "oh really? then why have then been here for years upon years?" Firepoppy asked. "CaveClan warriors dug them." --- Ioheart lied her head down peacfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit sniffed Ioheart Ioheart lifted her narrow face to gaze at the young kit. "Hello," she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:57, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "The tunnels have been here for a few moon only! I dug them with my own paws!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then why did I see my clanmates covered in earth, returning to camp everyday, and I in fact worked on it too?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I dug those tunnels, me and.....others who I can't name.....we worked for moons on the tunnels, so quit lying and get back to your Clan!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Listen, we dug them, they've been here seasons, upon seasons!" Firepoppy howled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit walked in front of Dewkit. "Winterkit, get behind me." She mewed.---------Creekdew licked his paw. "Chill man, I here cats who are lying get defensive." He mewed, without missing a beat. 04:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit glared at Pinekit. "Why?" --- "I'm getting mad because your ugly tails calling me a liar on my own land!" Firepoppy was in a spitting rage. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "So that these thugs can't hurt us." Pinekit mewed.-------"Look man, I didn't lye, I made those tunnels." -----Runningstrike returned, after not being able to find his lost son. He joined the battle. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi I'm Snowkit " Snowkit said to Ioheart "Shut your mouth you rabid maggot!" Firepoppy suddenly flew at Creekdew's throat, without thinking, her rage powering her. --- "They won't hurt us, they aren't in camp," Dewkit pointed out. ---- "Greetings, I am Ioheart." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes but, if they do come to camp....." Pinekit mewed.----------"Whoa, you almost killed me, dude." Creekdew mewed, pushing the CaveClan cat off of him. "The tunnel are mine!-----"Hello!" Runningstrike mewed, slightly confused. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I can protect myself!" Winterkit yipped wildly. --- Firepoppy snarled and dove after Creekdew again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit nodded seeing her tail and jumped on it softly "No, you can't and if you could, I am still protecting you." Pinekit mewed.----------Creekdew shoved off the cat. "Look buster, out!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I will be the one protecting you." Winterkit still protested. ---- Firepoppy still zipped wildly after him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit shook her head. "No." SHe mewed.------"Dude, this is out of hand." Creekdew mewed. 04:21, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Nuh!" Winterkit started throwing a fit. ---- "Maybe you shouldn't call me a liar! OH MY LAND!" Firepoppy screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Snowkit come play with Badgerkit " Cinderblaze said to the kit Pinekit rolled her eyes.----"I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, in the ecact way I want!" Creekdew mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Badgerkit stiffened. --- Winterkit stomped around. --- "Then I guess I'll have to kill you," Firepoppy spat and flew at Creekdew's throat. Out of no where, gray and white fur flashed her eyes and her claws slashed deeply into Stormstar's throat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stormstar!" Creekdew mewed. He slashed Firepoppy's legs and tail, and her head. "Murder!" He yowled.-----Pinekit crashed to the ground. ''Rats....I was about to show Winterkit who was boss.... She though I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Winterkit tripped and started whiny for Ioheart who was too lazy to come to the recuse. ---- Firepoppy looked down. He wasn't dead! he couldn't be dead! she looked at him, blood welled fast and thick out of his throat but he had shallow breathing. "He's still alive!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "He is?" Creekdew mewed. "Uncle, uncle!" He mewed.------Runningstrike heard Winterkit calling Ioheart, who seemed to have no plans on coming. He came instead. "Yes?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit nodded and padded up to Badgerkit "I hurt myself!" Winterkit wailed, flailing her aw around to make it seem like it was usless. --- "Get him back to camp." Swiftbird ordered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:36, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "What? Your paw is fine! WHat happened to your sister?" Runningstrike asked.----------Creekdew nodded and dragged his uncle. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "It hurts!" Winterkit still wailed. Dazzleheart and Swiftbird helped drag their leader back home. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:39, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Your paw is fine!" He mewed, seeing as talking to Winterkit was useless, he turned to Dewkit for wittnesses. "What happened?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:40, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Huh? I don't know," Dewkit chirped. ---- Swiftbird, Dazzleheart, and Creekdew pulled Stormstar into camp, he wasn't awake but he was breathing very shallowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded in, to see his brother. "Stormy! No! No....." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:32, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain laid beside the leader. "Stormstar..." ~Spots "Will...will he make it?" Runningstrike asked, turning to Vinefur. "He has too!" Creekdew mewed. 14:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry! he's alive!" Dazzleheart mewed lowly and Swiftbird let go of Stromstar while Dazzleheart and Creekdew pulled him to the medicine den. "I'm going to kill that peice of fox-dung who did this," Swiftbirrd growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "And I will come and help!" Creekdew hissed.------"Your both wrong, the pile of crow-food will be dead the next time I see it!" Runningstrike hissed, staring at his brother. 14:36, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't even know who killed him," Swiftbird pointed out. Vinefur shook his head after treating Stormstar's wounds. "I don't know if he will." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "It was that idiot cat you went on the quest with!" Creedew blurted out. "Firepoppy? I never liked her anyway..." Runningstrike hissed. "But, doesn't he have nine lives?" Runningstrike asked Vinefur. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:40, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Vinefur led Runningstrike to the back of the den so no one else could hear. "Listen... your the only other cat that knows this, Stormstar didn't get nine lives, they didn't see him as a true leader," he murmured/ [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:42, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "What? Of course he's a true leader! He would have been the best leader ever....why?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan... I guess just didn't see him that way," Vinefur shrugged. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:46, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "He has to make it! He just ''has too!" Runningstrike mewed, he padded back to his brother. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar's eyes were closed and he barley moved. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stormy......can you here me?" Runningstike asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower stiffened. "S....Stormstar...?"'Silverstar' 14:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stormy!" Runningstrike mewed louder. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:51, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain placed her paw on him. "I— I don't think he's gonna Make it." -Spots Stormstar's eyes slightly flicked open. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) The queen raced tho her leader's side. "Ooh my sweet heart, please don't leave me..."'Silverstar' 14:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stormy? He's awake!" Runningstrike yowled. 14:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Stormstar... You awake?" Silverrain mewed. ~Spots Stormstar wanted to comfort her but he didn't have the energy. "Waterdrop is deputy," he mewed in a raspy voice. ''I love you."he said in a quiet voice then blackness gripped him and he fell still. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) 2015 (UTC) "No! No! Wake up! Stormy you have to wake up. You have to come back to me!" RUnningstrike mewed. 14:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Waterdrop." Silverrain called quietly. "You are deputy." ~Spots "I'm sorry Lilyflower, Runningstrike, but he's gone," Vinefur said grimly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain looked sorrowfully down at the leader. ~Spots Tears filled Runningstrike's eyes, he raced out of camp. ''Come on, come one! Where are the voices when i need them? I need the Stormy voice! I need Stormy voice.....I need Stormy......or something that....that looks like him.... Runningstrike thought. 15:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop bumped into Runningstrike as she walked into cam after a walk. "Runningstrike? why do you look so sad?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Bareley able to do so, Runningstrike forced the words. Stromy's dead!" He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "The fight with CaveClan?" Waterdrop guessed through her sorrow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:08, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Silverrain's eyes were filled of sorrow. Stupid CaveClan. ~Spots Through all this, Waterdrop managed to stay calm. "Who is our leader now?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "You." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:13, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "''Me?" Waterdrop echoed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, and if StarClan doesn't give you nine lives.....kill those cats....." Runningstrike mewed. 15:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Kill them?" Waterdrop echoed once more. "I will never kill them." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I know, I didn't mean it. I hate StarClan." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:18, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe this is why they gave me another chance, maybe I do something to change the Clans." Waterdrop shrugged. "I will chose my deputy as soon as I return," she added. "And begin Stormstar's vigil." She mewed and she and Vinefur, after a few moments of babbling went off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:20, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "You don't even care that he died?" Runningstrike mewed. "I"ll wait for you until your return, I'll be the first in ROckClan to greet by your new name." RUnningstrike mewed. 15:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop nodded. ''And I do care, but now I have to think of the Clan, not grief, besides, I'll see him tonight.[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike touched noses with his sister. "Of course. You always have to think of you Clan, you will be a great leader. T-tell himm that I love him, and that I miss him." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay